La première mission du chien de garde de la reine
by Sumire Shirana
Summary: Histoire inventée narrant la première mission de Ciel Phantomive et première fanfic aussi ; ) (Kuroshitsuji appartient seulement à Yana Toboso appart quelques OC) . C'est Noël à Londres et en guise de cadeau Ciel reçoit sa première mission en temps que chien de garde de la reine...
1. Chapitre 1

La première mission du chien de garde de la reine

L'hiver de l'an 1886 fut particulièrement froid et pénible pour le peuple anglais. Les flocons de neiges abondaient ce qui réjouissaient les gamins au nez rougis par le froid mais pour les conducteurs de fiacre, c'était l'enfer. Les rues étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige, un peu trop épaisse même, des sapins aux lumières multicolores étaient exposés en face des magasins, ces derniers éclairés pas les jouets exposés qui paraissaient comme des illuminations de plusieurs couleurs. Les dames et gentlemans habillés en tenues de bal se baladaient devant des arbres recouverts de neige et de guirlandes, d'autres promenaient leurs enfant acheter leur cadeaux ou occuper à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Toutes ces lumières et cette agitation formaient un beau contraste avec la nuit. C'est normal car après tout, c'était Noël à Londres, c'en était presque magique...

Plus loin vers des docks appelés East-End, le froid, la saleté régnaient sur place, des ivrognes étaient allongés par terre ou sur les rues, les filles publiques consultaient leur clients, des groupes d'enfants, assis sur l'épaisse couche de neige, essayaient de se réchauffer entre eux tant bien que mal ou voler de la nourriture pour se nourrir tandis que les petites filles vendaient des allumettes pieds nus. C'était une autre face de l'Angleterre complètement différente et sobre. Noël et ce froid particulier représentaient l'enfer pour les plus démunis et pour la noblesse, c'était une période conviviale de bal et surtout de fête. Ciel Phantomive faisait parti de ces nobles bien que n'aimant pas particulièrement Noël.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

La lettre

Le majordome ferma délicatement la porte de sa chambre et commença à se mettre à

l'ouvrage. Préparer l'emploi du temps de son maître, entretenir l'argenterie, repasser

son journal et enfin, préparer son déjeuner. Tout cela devait être fait à la perfection et

c'est ainsi que devrait être le majordome de la maison Phantomive. Après cela, il

réveilla les domestiques récemment engagés puis, accompagné du chariot à

buffet contenant le déjeuner de son maître, il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier.

Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste sec pour laisser les premiers rayons du matin réveiller

le comte qui euh... ronflait.

« Il est l'heure de vous réveiller, jeune maître »

L'interprété bailla et s'étira puis, après s'être emparé du journal posé contre lui, il but

le thé que lui avait tendu le frac.

\- Encore ces affaires de meurtre, de noble en plus, commenta le comte après la lecture

du journal. Ça fait des mois que ça continue et Scotland Yard qui n'est pas fichue

d'en résoudre une! Pas étonnant si la réputation de la reine en vienne à en être salie !

Sebastian commença à sortir les vêtements de son maître, celui-ci debout, et

commença à lui ajuster sa chemise en énumérant son emplois du temps :

\- Le directeur du magasin '' Toys and co'' dont vous vous voulait étendre vos produits

souhaiterez un rendez vous de votre part.

\- J'irai le voir dans l'après-midi, contacte le d'ici là.

\- Bien. Vous aurez ensuite des documents à signer et un cours de danse de madame

Chapman puis une visite dans une de vos usines, termina t-il.

Mais Ciel ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il s'était aperçu des flocons de neiges à travers

la fenêtre et avait lancé son célèbre « Tss ». Il n'aimait pas la neige, trop de mauvais

souvenirs.

Enfin prêt, il se rendit dans son bureau pour signer la pile de document qui l'attendait,

enfin c'est ce qu'il l'aurait du faire mais il s'arrêta net. Puis se retourna pour demander au (beau) majordome :

« Quand j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas reçu une lettre ''spécial'' qui m'est adressée, ce

matin?

\- A ma connaissance il n' y en a aucune, monsieur, répondit-il

\- Étrange, elle aurait pourtant dû... murmura t-il, pensif

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, quelle lettre attendait vous ? fit Sebastian

\- Rien, laisse tomber, dit-il pour seul réponse, puis il tourna les talons.»

Désormais seul, Sebastian poussa son chariot et alla de son côté répartir les tâches des

domestiques dans la cuisine.

« Finnian, tu enlèveras la neige des arbres du jardin.

\- D'accord !

\- Mey-rin, tu t'occuperas de la lessive.

\- Compris !

\- Bard, tu te chargeras du dîner.

\- Ouais..

\- Et sans lance-flammes si possible.

\- Grillé...

\- Bien, maintenant au travail ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils se dispersaient tous à grande vitesse !

« Miaou! »

Sebastian fit volte-face.

« Miaou !»

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'est bien un miaulement de _chat_ qu'il a entendu.

Au moins d'une seconde, il était à l'extérieur devant l'entrée du manoir, en face d'un chaton noir tremblotant de froid. Le démon posa un genou sur le sol enneigé.

« Que fais-tu donc ici par un froid pareille ? » , murmura t-il

Il entreprit de le caresser mais ne récoltait qu'une griffe de sa part.

« Eh bien, il ne sera pas facile de t'approcher..»

Il changea donc de tactique d'approche et partit en direction de la cuisine à la recherche d'une coupelle et de lait chaud. Une fois ces ingrédients trouvés, il plaça la petite assiette de lait chaud en face du chaton. Ce dernier humecta le lait, il s'avança doucement mais avec méfiance et trempa une patte dans le liquide puis il fixa le majordome, ce dernier ayant compris la méfiance du chat, recula. Et c'est alors que, sans hésitation, l'animal bondit sur le lait qu'il but avec avidité. Le repas fini, il fit sa toilette ignorant même Sebastian qui s'était approché depuis. Le chat paraissait désormais moins méfiant à son égard. Cependant un bruit vint effrayé la bête qui s'en alla, puis une silhouette apparut, dévoilant petit à petit un homme à long manteau blanc et une assez classe pair de lunettes de soleil, que Sebastian n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Vous êtes ? demanda Sebastian.

-John Brown, envoyé de la reine, répondit l'autre. J'ai une lettre ''spécial'' à remettre

au comte Ciel Phantomive, mais à un majordome devrait être suffisant.

-Bien, j'irais la transmettre à monsieur.

Puis John Brown tourna les talons.

Voici donc la fameuse lettre dont parler son maître ?

/FIN DU CHAPITRE/

Des avis ?

J'espère posté plus souvent... respecter le caractère des personnages est très compliqué donc dites-moi s'il y a un problème au niveau de ça. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Même si c'est loin d'être parfait...Et laisser une review, même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul/sans intérêt, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
